Berolina Gremory's peerage
The peerage lead by Berolina Gremory, occasionally also by Ichijou Tsukino, is the core group in Highschool DxD: Legacy,as well as the second strongest in Kuoh academy, right after Serena Sitri's own. Formed mostly by former humans/hybrids and being the youngest peerage right after the great Apocalypse, the group is unstable at best, only hold together by their sense of companionship and the desire of their king to become similar to the previous Gremory peerage. Since their queen is currently engaged to Irene Dantalion, Berolina's group is afiliated and allies with her peerage. The group is also somehow part of the protagonist's own harem, much for his chagrin. Overview The group was officially a peerage with the reincarnation of their Queen Ichijou Tsukino, as the first piece in Berolina's own peerage during her first semester in Kuoh Academy. As the series progresses, more and more members began to take their places as new pieces for her. By the end of Volume 9, the peerage would would consist of 6 members, as Annabelle went stray after volume 4. So far, the peerage engaged and lost in only one Rating Game. Members As for Volume 9, The group consists in six members: One King, one Queen, One Knight, One rook and two Bishops, the remaining pieces being one knight, one rook and a full set of pawns. In Volume 9, it is revealed that all the pieces in Berolina's possession are Mutation Pieces, hinting her further potential. The whole group is composed of all former humans/hybrid. Allies & affiliations Yoko Akabane The daughter of the Kanto region's supernatural faction is one of the first allies of Berolina's peerage, as well as Ichijou's proclaimed 'husband', as she wants him because of his infinite potential and raw power for being the sekiryuutei. A first-rate senjutsu user, she's always around to help the group, as well as make a dirty joke around her proclaimed 'wife'. As such, the supernatural youkai faction from kanto is also allied to the said group. Nemesis Gremory and Peerage The peerage lead by Berolina older sister Nemesis. The first peerage the group went against in a Rating Game, despite the sisters's rivalry, the rest of the group have a pretty stable and strong friendship, since they only know each other through conflicts, but none of them holds a grudge against each other. They would later train the younger peerage in order for them to survive the 22-Arcana Challenge. Irene Dantalion's Peerage The most powerful young devil, Irene is currently engaged to Ichijou, and because of that, both peerage formed a bond of companionship. The couple does care for each other. Ranking being still a new peerage, the group took part in just one Rating Game, and losing it so. Despite that, the key-word for them is 'potential'. Being all descendants or linked to powerful, royal beings, some of them even from high lineages, Berolina's peerage is one which has the highests potential, Berolina herself being part of the 'Silver Generation', a group of young devils with outstanding powers,whose evil pieces are all mutation Pieces. The peerage has also high evolutionary potential. Trivia * The members's apperance and images are based on several characters from different media. Ichijou(Basara Toujou) and Berolina(Mio Naruse) are based on Shinmai Maou no Testament series; Annabelle(Hikage) is based on the Senran Kagura series; Tasha(Nonko) is on the There's a demon lord on the floor series and; Liu Bei is based on the Touhou series. * All the members are somehow linked to the color Red: Berolina's hair; Ichijou's position as the new red dragon emperor; Annabelle's vampiric ancestry; Tasha's fire affinity and magic, Liu Bei's dress and nationality and Whiswain's eye. * All of the members are represented by an ironic piece: Ichijou, the only male, is reincarnated by the Queen Piece; Tasha, the perverted witch, and the shy Whiswain are represented by the Bishop; Annabelle, the ninja, is represented by the only piece that can jump on pieces, and Liu Bei, the powerhouse, is represented by the Rook piece. * Out of the Peerage, Annabelle is the only member Ichijou never saw naked. * Just like the Neo-Great Satans and the Imperial Seven, every Evil Piece of the peerage embodies one of the Seven Cardinal Sins: ** Ichijou is Pride; ** Annabelle is Greed; ** Tasha is Lust; ** Liu Bei is gluttony; ** Guan Yu is Wrath; ** Whiswain is Sloth; ** Moon-Eun Young is Envy. Navigation Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Berolina Gremory's Peerage Category:Fanon Peerage